Incursiones Nocturnas
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Desde que May y Ed salen oficialmente, May ha desarrollado cierta... manía de escabullirse a la habitación de Ed cada vez que se asusta, no sabe como lo hace para meterse a su habitación, pero bueno, son novios ¿no? ¿Qué problema hay con que duerman juntos? Pero puede que esa peculiar noche no sólo duerman. [EdxMay]{Lemmon}


Hola humanos míos de este abandonado fandom~

Vine a ofrecerles cochinadas.

**¡Ed y May!**

Tan tontos, me encantan.

**Aler~ta**: **SEXO.** Sí, jaja, los advierto así. Hay alto contenido sersual aquí (Están advertidos, no me jodan), y los personajes no son míos, bla bla.

* * *

**Incursiones Nocturnas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Ed entró a su habitación dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la ventana abierta de par a par, las cortinas desordenadas y el viento entrando libremente.

Lo segundo fue, tal vez lo más obvio; el pequeño bulto que se hayaba acurrucado bajo las tapas de su cama, riendo lo más silencioso que podía.

Una mueca de confusión surcó el rostro de Ed, a veces le costaba un poco captar esas cosas, luego de un par de segundos asintió al entender que se trata de May metida ahí, tratando ilusamente de pasar desapercibida.

A sus dieciocho años era poco lo que Ed había cambiado. Había crecido un tanto, sí, y sus espalda se había ensanchado otro poco, manteniendo la proporcionalidad en su cuerpo, sin embargo su maduración psicológica había sido poca, aunque lo suficiente, ya que de otra forma no habría logrado seguir en el mismo curso que sus mejores amigos; Edd y Eddy.

Por otro lado también había admitido que May era una persona interesante, con millones de gustos en común (el pan con mantequilla, las peliculas de terror y todas sus secuelas), podían mantener conversaciones que con sus amigos eran imposibles, y por razones que aún no lograba descubrir, cada vez que la miraba y que ella le sonreía con los labios y los ojos, sentía cosas extrañas en su estómago, le daba calor en el rostro, y bueno, varias otras sensaciones que se negaba a especificar y describir.

Muchas otras noches esporadicas, May aparecía de manera mística en su cama, sin ninguna otra intención que dormir a su lado y que Ed con sus _elocuentes_ ideas le quitara el miedo de encima, ya fuese por haber escuchado algo tenebroso por parte de sus hermanas o alguna noticia escalofriante, a veces ella misma inventaba cosas para que durmieran juntos, era algo muy agradable para un par de adolescentes que habían pasado gran parte de su infancia y posterior adolescencia ignorados y solos.

Ed levantó las tapas de y se encontró a su primera y única novia sonriente bajo las sábanas, con el cabello rubio repartido en toda la cama. May era toda una señorita a sus diecisiete años, era si bien más baja que Ed, era de estatura bastante considerable, era delgada, proporcionada y aunque no se hubiese echo ortodoncia en los dientes esas paletas gigantes de conejo le daban cierto toque único de May, y a Ed le gustaba así, más pequeña, algo torpe e inocente.

May se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba encima una camisa que Ed usaba de vez en cuando y que a May le fascinaba, siempre tomaba su ropa al llegar, sus padres ni se daban cuenta que una chica entraba a su casa y a la habitación de su hijo mayor con la mayor facilidad del mundo.

—Hola pequeña —Ed le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Siempre le llamaba así, en contraste a el "Grandulón", que ella usaba con él. Se inclinó y besó su frente.

A pesar de que llevaban unos tres meses siendo "novios", no se besaban apasionadamente ni se pasaban horas mirándose a los ojos manifestando cuanto se amaban. De vez en cuando May le robaba uno que otro beso a Ed, cosa que no le molestaba, sólo le sacaba una sonrisa. Gran parte de su tiempo juntos lo pasaban viendo películas, charlando, riéndose de tonterías o abrazándose. Ed debía reconocer que abrazar a May era algo curiosamente agradable. Le gustaba el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban juntos, lo suave de su piel en los abrazos, y el aroma de su cabello.

—Hola —May le sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes de conejito, satisfecha por el beso en la frente ya que lo consideraba extremadamente tierno.

—¿Qué te ocurrió hoy? —May procedió a contarle una historia terrorífica que Marie le había contado nada más al llegar a su trailer, May había llorado y Lee se había enojado con Marie, y luego de escucharlas discutir por una media hora decidió que toda la pena se pasaría a un lado de su grandulón.

—Ohhh —Ed la abrazó. Que deliciosa sensación—. Tranquila, ya pasó.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, aspirando el aroma del otro. Ed se sentía relajado. Todas las preocupaciones, los enojos y malos ratos del día se pasaban con ella ahí, era como si sus problemas fueran una manta, y al estar ella cerca tomaba la manta y la tiraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué vas a querer hacer? —podían simplemente quedarse así, o ver una película, o dormir. Cualquiera de las opciones sonaba agradable si ella estaba entremedio.

—Veamos la película que íbamos a ver la otra vez.

—¿Matanza asesina de los extraterrestres II?

May asintió.

La película empezó y ambos observaron los primeros treinta minutos interesadísimos, May no se despegaba por nada de la pantalla y Ed no podía sacar la vista de los extraterrestres y de los trozos humanos que chocaban contra el camarógrafo, increíblemente interesado.

Fue por eso que el beso que May le robó lo pilló por sorpresa.

Pero la verdad llevaba un rato con ganas de un beso (no le había dado ninguno en todo ese rato), así que antes de que el rostro de May se desviara una vez más hacia la pantalla del televisor, le dio un beso de vuelta. Cosa que muy pocas veces hacía, en ocasiones bastante remotas.

May lo observó bastante sorprendida, y mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba por sus labios, lo besó una vez más.

Y bueno, lo siguiente fue inevitable, era casi como una batalla, quien daba besos más rápido, quien daba más besos y pronto, quien daba los besos más intensos.

Todo el conocimiento que Ed tenía de los besos lo había aprendido de su pequeña maestra, nunca había dado besos a nadie más y nunca realmente May le había dado besos como los que le daba ahora. Sentía su espina dorsal estremecerse de las cosquillas que sus húmedos labios causaban contra los propios.

Sintió que era una especie de droga, cuando sus labios se alejaban los sentía tan incompletos y fríos que era imposible no volver hacia ella por más.

Ahora entendía porqué Kevin y Nazz se besaban tanto tiempo y tan seguido.

Ed quedó encima de May entre beso y beso, se separaron unos segundos y se sonrieron, los ojos de May brillaban tanto que Ed por un segundo creyó que estaba viendo un par de estrellas, depositó un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, con cariño, antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Los besos se esparcieron más allá de sus labios, viajaron por sus mejillas, por sus pómulos, bajaron por su cuello, por sus clavículas, y finalmente se toparon con su propia camisa.

Indeciso de qué hacer miró a May con cara de signo de interrogación.

—Podrías sacarme la camisa —añadió en un susurro tan bajo que en un principio que Ed creyó que había oído mal, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba roja mirando hacia un costado captó que había oído bien.

Pero pensándolo bien era bastante injusto que le sacase la ropa, May sólo llevaba su camisa y probablemente sólo ropa interior abajo porque podía sentir la piel de sus piernas. Por otro lado, el aún llevaba su chaqueta otra camiseta debajo y sus pantalones.

Que injustas condiciones.

Se sacó y la chaqueta y la camiseta, para estar en condiciones más justas. May rió por lo bajo. No era la primera vez que estaban así, en verano acostumbraban dormir con poca ropa sin que ninguno se lo tomara mal.

Pasó sus delicadas manos por su torso y sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.

¿Qué era esto extraño que estaba sintiendo?

Sentía calor en cada una de sus extremidades, aún con el torso descubierto sentía un calor extraño, distinto a el que sentía bajo el sol, muchas veces había sentido eso estando junto a May, había sentido un calor que le daba escalofrío y hacía que _ciertas_ partes en su cuerpo no se comportaran como normalmente lo hacían. Era como tener un sol en el estómago que brillaba desde adentro.

Con sutileza se inclinó en el hueco de su cuello y mordió la piel ligeramente. May se estremeció y la miró desde abajo con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal; sorprendida.

Ella también estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones indescriptibles acompañadas de misteriosos calores.

May pasó las manos cargadas de inocencia por su espalda, acariciándola a lo largo, para luego morder la piel que cubría su clavícula con la delicadeza suficiente para que no le doliera pero la intensidad para que aún así lo sintiera.

Cruzaron las miradas, sonrojados, algo descolocados por la situación, pero una ola pasó vibrante entre sus ojos, y una vez que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse no hubo nada ni nadie capaz de detenerlos.

Sus hasta ese momento inexplicablemente traviesas manos viajaron por debajo de la camisa que May aún llevaba puesta, recorriendo cada centímetro de su fina piel, pasando por la deliciosa curva de su cintura, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al principio de sus pechos, percatándose que le faltaba el sostén que debería estar ahí cubriendo sus... cosas.

May aguantó la respiración y miró a Ed a los ojos, carentes de desaprobación, su mano avanzó un poco más, rodeando el trozo de piel hasta bordearlo con la mano, y con un poco de duda e inexperiencia (siguiendo consejos que de vez en cuando escuchaba de Eddy), masajeó esa... protuberancia. May se tensó, y por un momento creyó haberlo echo mal, pero cuando vio el rubor en sus mejillas y la respiración agitada supo que había tocado algún punto bien, por lo que siguió.

Rápidamente la camisa desapareció, efectivamente no llevaba nada debajo, sólo las bragas azules que cubrían ese lugar secreto a ojos de Ed.

Sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca y su lengua, y la respiración agitada de May se volvió algo más que sólo suspiros, llenando al habitación de ruidos desconocidos hasta ahora para sus oídos.

—Ed... —le habló en un suspiro ahogado, de alguna manera sus cuerpos se habían entrelazado, hasta que May había quedado con las piernas enredadas en las cintura del chico, que se apretaba ligeramente contra ella en un acto incontrolable e incomprendido para ambos, pero se sentía bien tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

Alzó el rostro de su cuerpo y la miró interrogante, acompañado de un "¿Mmm?"

—Yo... —balbuceó un poco, buscando las palabras necesarias—. No aguanto.

Algo en él se encendió. Fue como que una pequeña chispita en su cerebro encendió una hilera completa de fuego que no tenía como apagar.

Sin embargo, controló el fuego por unos segundos más.

—¿Segura? —la verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué venía ahora, se estaba limitando a seguir sus instintos y la verdad no sabía si sus instintos lo estaban guiando bien en todo esto, pero May parecía disfrutarlo.

La chica asintió, agitando su cabellera rubia contra la almohada.

Ed bajó la mirada, mirando la zona en que sus cuerpos estaban casi unidos. Sobre su boxer se veía claramente un bulto que llevaba algunos minutos apretado contra su novia, deseoso de desaparecer la ropa en medio. Con una delicadeza inesperada por parte del chico, bajó las piernas de la chica para poder deslizar la única tela que aún la cubría, y antes de mirarla con una mezcla extraña de deseo y amor se sacó lo propio que el quedaba. Ambos en iguales condiciones.

Se volvió a recostar sobre ella, sin hacer nada aunque sentía como estaban sus cuerpos hirviendo el uno contra el otro, la abrazó antes de cualquier cosa, apoyó el rostro sobre su cuello y respiró profundamente su aroma, depositó un dulce beso sobre su mejilla y se acomodó para continuar.

—¿Va a doler? —May se llevó una mano a los labios como anticipando un grito.

—Puede que un poquito —una de sus manos ascendió hasta su mano, entrelazando los dedos, manteniendo la otra apoyada en su cintura—. Tranquila.

Y sucedió.

En un principio no sintió nada.

Luego un dolor penetrante y certero ascendió por su columna vertebral, taladrando su estómago y sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas hasta empapar la cama, pero se contuvo, apretando con fuerza la mano de su chico.

Mierda, como dolía.

Ed continuó lentamente hasta estar completamente acoplado a la chica, una vez ahí se quedó quieto y prosiguió a tomar su otra mano.

—¿Duele mucho?

May no pudo realmente contestarle, sentía que si abría la boca no saldrían más que alaridos e insultos.

—Tranquila, yo espero.

La verdad de las pocas veces en que Eddy habían convencido a Edd y a sí mismo a ver una de esas extrañas películas porno, las cosas no ocurrían así, y no había un momento de calma como la que estaba teniendo ahora, pero más o menos entendía porqué, sentía el cuerpo hirviendo y el contacto directo con May lo iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Su rostro adolorido era lo único que lo mantenía del lado de la cordura.

May arqueó un poco el cuerpo, de tal modo que por inevitable que fuera, Ed entró un poco más en ella. Ambos soltaron un quejido.

—M-me voy a mover un poco, ¿ya?

Su cuerpo retrocedió un poco, para luego volver a empujar, May seguía tensa pero el dolor iba lentamente amainando, y una pequeña vibración placentera se esparció por su cuerpo.

Ed ya entendía porqué se movían tan frenéticamente en aquellos vídeos, y eso que sólo se había movido un poco.

Como May no pareció quejarse ni sentirse muy incómoda, continuó lenta pero pacientemente, aumentando de a poco, a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Derrepente, algo inesperado pasó. May gimió.

Y su autocontrol y cualquier cosa con sentido en su cerebro desapareció, sólo se esfumó, tomó a May de la cintura y se apegó a ella tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitieron, May se arqueó y gimió más fuerte.

Ahora estaba seguro que podía continuar.

Rápidamente se perdió el ritmo, la cama avanzaba de a pocos centímetros con las embestidas y la habitación se había llenado de sonidos que ciertamente no serían considerados apropiados si hubiese alguien en la casa.

Ocurrió unos cuantos minutos más, y en la siguiente escena teníamos a Ed rendido sobre el pecho de May.

La chica se sentía feliz, tenía a su Grandulón acurrucado entre sus brazos, y aunque no había planeado nada de lo que había pasado, estaba segura que no se arrepentía.

Ninguno de ellos se arrepentía.

**FIN.**

* * *

Perdón, es inevitable, me encantan. Tan tontos y lindos :c

Pos eso, nada más que agregar.

**¡No olviden!** Pasarse por mis otras historias de Ed, Edd &amp; Eddy. (busquen más lemons buahaha).

Se agradecen los reviews, favoritos, etc :)

**Blue—.**


End file.
